1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sound protection device for reducing the propagation of airborne sound, comprising a track system and an elastically deformable, low-sound protection wall made of rubber or plastic and extending in the longitudinal direction of the track, whereby the low-sound protection wall, which is arranged with a spacing from the track, has a profile on its side facing the track (innef side) which substantially extends across the entire height of the wall, whereas its side facing away from the track (outer side) has a generally even surface (DE-A-44 34 269).
2. The Prior Art
Higher requirements with respect to sound protection in connection with track installations make it necessary that the sound protection walls are installed closer to the tracks and thus to the light space profile, or project into the latter. In this connection, a sound protection wall is expected to satisfy two different requirements. On the one hand, the sound protection wall as a sound screen is expected to interrupt the sight connection from the site of emission to the site of introduction, and to permit the highest possible diffraction edge. On the other hand, the airborne sound impacting on the side of the site of emission is expected to be absorbed as effectively as possible, or to be reflected in such a way that the airborne sound is absorbed in some other way.